


Seeing the danger

by Catharina2003



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Barbara Gordon, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Stephanie Brown, BAMF Tim Drake, BAMF batkids, Gen, batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: When people list the most dangerous member of the Batkids, it's always with a bit of nonchalance. As if they're mentioning the most dangerous of kittens. They don't truly realize how dangerous they are until it's truly well past too late.Aka, a batkids appreciation post.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 485





	Seeing the danger

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I'm focussing on Dick, Babs, Jason, Cass, Tim, Steph, and Damian, as they're the ones I know best.  
> I know Bette was Batgirl before Babs, but she's not been in the comics for nearly enough for me to include her in here.

When people list the most dangerous member of the Batkids, it's always with a bit of nonchalance. As if they're mentioning the most dangerous of kittens. They don't truly realize how dangerous they are until it's truly well past too late.

* * *

* * *

Maybe they'll say it's Nightwing, as he was the original, he's trained under Batman the longest, he's manages his own city for years. In the eyes of many, that makes him the most skilled. But dangerous? No. 'He couldn't hurt a fly.' Some claim. Or, 'He needs to learn to be more serious first'. Some will even claim that 'He's too busy mother-henning the others in the field to actually be a danger to anyone'.

Dick rolled his eyes discretely whenever he heard someone say one of those things. If they wanted to think that he wasn't dangerous, that was fine. If they wanted to think he was just someone goofing around all the time, then well, congrats to them. It's not as if that was the admiration he was looking for. The fact that he knew what he was capable of was enough.

He is Dick Grayson, he has been trained as a trapeze artist since he was 4, and has been trained as a martial artist and a detective since he was ten. He has trained with, and fought against Slade Wilson, and he's managed Blüdhaven, one of the most dangerous town is the country, by himself. He has trained in Police Academy, and he's gone undercover in Spyral. He's wore the cowl several times, and he's more then capable of defeating several members of the Justice League at once. He's Dick Grayson, and he knows what he can do.

* * *

Maybe they'll say it's Oracle, she is a downright genius, and can hack everything even slightly connected to the internet. But 'She can't properly fight' and 'She's never been properly trained.' and most infuriatingly of all 'she's just a girl.'

It never bothered Barbara much. She’d got out of her wheelchair years ago, and had returned to the mantle of Batgirl since. If everyone wanted to underestimate her, why would she care? She was a martial artist and vigilante for years before she'd became Oracle. If they wanted to forget that? Well, it wasn't her that it would be hurting.

She's Barbara Gordon, she's the daughter of the police captain, and she's been trained in martial arts for years. She has followed Batman and Robin for long enough that she convinced them to let her patrol. She has her own city, Burnside to protect and does that nightly. Even when she lost use of her legs, she still found a way to defend herself with a form of martial arts, and then she built the Birds of Pray from the ground up. She's guided more vigilantes than she can count, and she can hack into every database in the world. She's Barbara Gordon, and she knows what she can do.

* * *

Maybe they'll say it's Red Hood, as he kills with ease. But 'he's too violent', 'he's not disciplined enough' or 'he's not properly trained'. All of them excuses, all of them reason why nobody, not even the members of the justice league that remembered him as Robin, took him seriously. 

Whenever Jason heard those criticisms, he shrugged. If they underestimated him, they already were one step behind. 

He's trained with martial artists all across the world, even while half going mad from pit rage. He's faced Batman and Nightwing head on and remained standing. He's survived everything life threw at him, even death. He's the wielder of the All-Blades, and he is one of the few people in the world capable of the quick-hit technique that allows him to beat out demons possessing a human body. He's Jason Todd, and he knows what he can do.

* * *

Maybe they'd say it's Black Bat, as everyone knows she's a great fighter. But because she rarely speaks, even now that she can, people still don't take her seriously. 'She's not very smart, is she?' was a comment Black Bat often had to hear. 

But Cass had learned to deal with it. To shrug it off. She knew she was smart, and so did her family. It's not as if she worked with others often enough to care. Besides, she could knock them all out in less than a second. Not much brainpower needed for that.

She's been trained in the martial arts since before she could walk, she's faced Lady Shiva in a fight and won, she's trained with Batman to be a detective for years, and she's more than capable of defeating anyone in a physical fight. She's Cassandra Cain, and she knows what she can do.

* * *

Maybe they'll say it's Red Robin, as he is known to be the smartest. But not many people even realize that. And even when they do, that's often not what they're focussing on. 'He's so tiny, he could never hold up his own against someone of regular posture or larger.' Some claim. 'He's more busy thinking than fighting. We should keep him out of the field.' Others whispered. 

It had never taken Tim much effort to block the whispers out. So what if they thought he couldn't fight? He could defeat them all without even leaving his chair, and he'd studied plenty of different martial arts styles. Why would he care?

He's trained with some of the best martial artists the world has to offer, up to and including Lady Shiva. He figured out who Batman was when he was nine. He has brought down most of the League of Assassin's bases all over the planet. Literally. He's patrolled alone in both Blüdhaven and Gotham even back when he was Robin, and he's more than capable of bringing down the watch tower on more then 72 hours of no sleep and just pure caffeine in his veins. He's Tim Drake, and he knows what he is capable of.

* * *

Maybe they'll say it's Spoiler, as she's the least predictable. Many people joke that she's often underestimated. But even they never realize how much. 'Not a proper fighting form.' They say. 'Not much willpower there, she'll break under the pressure.' They say. 'She isn't really smart, is she?' They remark.

Stephanie snorts whenever she hears it. She's been underestimated by everyone she's met so far, even the people she's closest with. Practically every vigilante in Gotham has tried to convince her to stop at one point or the other. And yet she's still here. Steph knows what she is worth, and that's enough.

She's taught herself to survive for the most part, but she's also trained under both Batman (on several occasions, in which he did his very best to hunt her away) and the Birds of Prey. She was Batgirl, and she's saved both Gotham and the world on several occasions, even if she never really told anyone about it or asked for credit. She's Stephanie Brown, and she knows what she's capable of.

* * *

Maybe they'll say it's Robin, as he's both willing to kill, and has been trained by both Batman and Thalia al Ghul. Both are infamous. However, most of that is overshadowed because of his age. 'Aww, he's just a kid', 'He's so tiny.', 'No real world experience.' All of these are things Damian hears often.

Whenever he hears that, he sighs. Then he reminds himself that if he set his mind to it, he could kill each and every one of them in their sleeps. And that's enough to calm him down.

He has been trained in the martial arts, since he could walk, and he has a genius level intellect. He has trained under Ra's al Ghul, Thalia al Ghul, Nightwing and Batman, he has extensive weapon knowledge, and he has returned from hell without going crazy. He's beaten his own worst fear more times than he can count, and one day, he will take over the Batman mantle. He's Damian Wayne, and he knows what he is capable of.

* * *

* * *

When people list the most dangerous member of the Batkids, it's always with a bit of nonchalance. As if they're mentioning the most dangerous of kittens. They don't truly realize how dangerous they are, but that doesn't matter. 

The batkids know it, and that's enough.


End file.
